


Myths

by logans_girl2001



Series: The Soldier and the Scientist [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001
Summary: While going through the Ancient database, Rodney discovers something about Vampires in general.





	Myths

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written by my co-author.

You'd think I would be used to myths, working for the SGC, where all sort of mythical gods are either aliens or parasites using human hosts, and also since I've been living in the city of Atlantis. The files from the database I'm staring intently at changes that again. If I'm reading this right then our myths of Vampires might have begun here in this city with experiments to make people impervious to the Wraith feeding, and it went wrong - horribly wrong. The test subjects didn't die, but they weren't alive either. I need to tell John about this now.


End file.
